Black Russian
by RnRHorrorshow
Summary: Late night forbidden love rears its head in the run-down city of Roanapur. PWP


He walked through the run down streets at night; it was late, past midnight, the rest of his company asleep. The tall black man walked through the dead streets of Roanapur. While the city had a bustling red light district, he was nowhere near there; he was too old for that. The bald, tall, muscular man walked slowly towards a large, heavily guarded building, one surrounded by professional soldiers in fact. Though instead of aiming, they said hello to the man with a salute. The front being unlocked, he walked in, having been told to just do so. He walked down a long hallway, his combat boots tapping against the floor with each step; he was assigned with a very special mission, one that he couldn't tell his people about. He walked up to a door, pulling out a piece of paper with the directions of where to go.

"This must be the place" he thought to himself, giving a light knock ; hearing a voice he knew very well on the other side "Come in" the woman on the other side said professionally, a slight hint of a Russian accent permeating through her mouth. He slowly opened the door. It was a bedroom, Rose Red walls surrounding him as he closed the door, an end table with a single white rose in a glass vase sitting next to a quarter empty bottle of vodka. His eyes panned around the room to see the woman he was sent to meet. He knew her more professionally as one of his company's clients through the Russian Mafia, but tonight, she was just a woman, two small glasses on the end table had vodka on ice in them, her laying on her side, the black lingerie she was wearing contrasted well with the paleness of her skin and her light blonde hair. Her burn scarred body looked like a canvas of art as she looked up at him with a sensuous, but professional smile.

"Thanks for coming, Dutch, I always knew I could count on you" she said, seeming a lot mellower from her daytime life. The older woman sitting up to hand him one of the drinks before standing up, kissing him on the lips, her curvy frame on full view to him. This isn't the first time they've met up like this for these circumstances, he still liked it though.

"Let's get to it shall we…" he said, lightly grabbing her by the throat, knowing that while she liked being in charge, these "sessions" allowed her to relax a bit and let someone else control her, his free hand reaching around, squeezing her muscular, slightly sagging bottom, getting a firm grip on her as he lowered her back onto the bed. She took off his vest and shirt, his muscular, dark body still looking great. He let go of her throat, sliding her panties down to her feet and saw how wet she was, saw how much she wanted him, needed him. He knelt between her legs, spreading them slightly, sliding his tongue into her wetness, licking her deeply, his hands holding her legs apart

"That feels great" she softly cooed out, his beard tickling her sex as he suckled on it, rubbing her legs, giving her a bit of the naughty worship she needed to get her ready for what he was going to do. He took his tongue out, kissing up her body before grabbing her tit, pulling her bra down so her large, soft grapefruit sized breasts were exposed, squeezing them in his hand, sucking on her nipples, feeling them harden in his mouth, soft coos being heard piercing her lips. Her starting to lose control

"Give me that cock, now" she said authoritatively, still partly in her normal mindset. He reached down, pulling his military slacks down, certainly showing he lived up to the stereotype of black men, more on the thickness end than the length end, it being a fat, dark sausage of a cock. She rolled over, getting on top of her older black stallion, sliding her head between his legs, wrapping her lips around his shaft, bobbing her head slowly. He grabbed her by her wavy, blonde locks, giving himself a nice handful of hair as he took control, thrusting up, penetrating her throat a tiny bit. Both of them being former military personnel, they could get rough with each other and not have it do much. Drool dripped down the black shaft like chocolate syrup on ice cream; she hungrily slurped at him, loving how his cock tasted, tasting his pre-cum as she worked him to full erection. Pulling her mouth off of him after sucking for a good while, she laid on her back next to him, turning her head and whispering "Fuck me, you brute"

He happily obliged, straddling her, putting her legs on his shoulders. Pounding his black spear into her tight pussy, a loud moan flowing through her lips "Oh yes, fuck me, hammer this pussy" she moaned softly, in ecstasy, wrapping her hands around his neck as his thighs smacked against her, red welts being left on her flesh as he thrusted, grunting as his balls smacked against her. Not having the stamina like he used to in these sort of situations, his cock started to throb and he realized at that point he forgot to put on a condom.

"Cum inside me, it's not like a kid could survive in there with how I live." She said in a partly joking, partly sad manner. He figured that wasn't something to touch on, continuing to thrust before he held himself inside her, her body shaking, both man and woman cumming at the same time. The black male pulling himself out of the Russian, lying next to her, out of breath, smiling at her as they laid side by side, sideways on the bed. Before looking up, doing so for a couple minutes

"That was pretty good, Sofiyia." He said, knowing that since they were in private, he could call her by her name.

"You're not bad yourself, Dutch. I'm glad we get these secret times alone, me and you. Ever since we found each other out there on that dock around when you first arrived, comrade" she said, having an American accent most of the time, but now fully slipping into her native Russian voice. "You've always been very charming" she said, wrapping her arm around him. "We've got a good thing going" she said, her hair a mess as she looked at him "Unfortunate that these times are all they could be, we're too old, and too broken to fall in love, to have one of those stereotypical romances " she smirked, changing her tone slightly "However, I know two people that still have a chance."

"Who? I don't know who you're talking about" Dutch asked sarcastically with a light chuckle, he knew exactly who she was talking about "They're fine, Okajima and Revy, they'll soon realize they have something going there, whether it's like us or more, that's waiting to be seen." He chuckled, the two of them just lying on each other for a while. Savoring their moment of sanity in a land of people too far gone.

(OOC: I wrote this mostly because I don't think there's much canonical interracial smut out there and while, I didn't feel like playing off of that factor heavily, that was the underlying reason why this was written. Hope you enjoyed it though)


End file.
